This invention relates to soldering iron support stands, generally and more particularly to an adjustable support stand with means for allowing insertion of the electric soldering iron at a variety of angles.
Portable soldering iron stands generally serve the purpose of making it possible to set down a hot electric soldering iron without exposing people or pieces of equipment to dangerous heat. Stands of this type permit the soldering iron to be inserted in a holder of some type with the handle of the soldering iron resting on the floor or surface of the home. Examples of these types of stands include the U.S. Patents to Stradling U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,102; Hyde U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,295; Petersen U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,779; and Little U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,435.
One drawback with these types of soldering iron stands is that they allow the electric iron to rest on a surface making it difficult for the user to grip the handle and easily remove the iron from the stand. Another drawback is the user must continuously move the stand to the proper angle for reinsertion of the tool during use. Since the art of soldering requires constant movement by the user to reach difficult places rigid stands fail to provide the user with a support that is adjustable to the user without moving the entire stand.
Another drawback involves the problem of the stand heating up as a result of the hotpoint of the iron being in close contact. Prior art stands made of metal or even plastic must be gripped in order to remove the soldering iron. If the stand is hot injury to the user is likely.
As a result of the drawbacks noted in the prior art, an electric soldering iron support has been developed that allows adjustable support for the iron entirely above the surface area on which the support rests and means for keeping the stand cool during use.